The 71st Hunger Games
by Music.And.Fanfiction.Rule
Summary: Aimee is 12 years old and living in the district 10 orphanage. When she is reaped, she knows her fate is uncertain. Can she use what little she has to survive? Rated T for gore, launguage and violence in later chapters. Chapter 1 isn't too good so you can skip it. My first fic so its probably not great R&R please!
1. Introduction

**This chapter isn't great. You can skip it. Apperently the next ones great. Gonna update daily now and not do my homework. haha. **

My name is Aimee.

It means loved, stupidly. If my parents really loved me, they wouldn't have gone and got themselves killed. Ok, joke. Not a funny one- just my sense of humour I guess. I think it helps me cope because apparently I'm still 'grieving' .Ha-ha-ha. Very funny. I didn't miss them in the first place! I'm glad that they're dead! I'm not usually like this, I promise, I'm just kind of stressed.

Today is the reaping.

I opened my eyes to blinding sunlight. I squinted around the room at the bunk bed opposite mine, the grey blankets and the shabby chest of draws that are underneath the dirty glass window. Above me I could hear Willow muttering something in her sleep. Hugo was on the top of the other bunk bed and Briley was on the bottom. I thought everyone was asleep until I saw a glint in Briley's eyes. I gave him a little wave-I didn't know what time it was but I knew I shouldn't be talking this time in the morning. He peered at me through his shaggy brown hair and gave me a sleepy nod.

Me and Briley go way back. Well, only about two years, but you get my point. He actually arrived at the district 10 orphanage the same day I did, when my parents and his parents had died in the same incident. We wanted comfort, a hug- it was clear from day 1 that I wasn't going to get any of that here, so we kind of comforted each other. I know a lot about him and I definitely know that he is not a morning person.

Well, too bad, because it was morning and breakfast was ready! Yippee! I'm joking. The food here is terrible. Willow leapt from the upper bunk and landed on the floor in front of me and Hugo did the same thing on the opposite side of the room. Willow and Hugo are both 8 and are best friends. Willow has black/dark brown unruly hair and fawn coloured skin. Hugo looks like Briley but with blonde hair and blue eyes instead of brown hair and green eyes.

I looked at my watch. It was 6:00. Later than usual. I guess we didn't have to go to school or work today though. Willow shook me.

"Get up, get up! Breakfast is nearly ready and you have to get dressed and eat and go and stuff come on! But you also need to…"

I clamped my hand over her mouth. I love Willow, Willow is a great kid, but that motor-mouth of hers could have turned Mother Teresa into an axe-murderer. The cold air hit me like a wall as I got out of bed. Somehow Hugo was dressed already and Willow was dragging an old brush through her hair to try and un-knot it (she was failing miserably).

I wandered over to the old dresser and pulled on my socks. I got out my reaping dress that was my Mother's before she died. Oh, God, there I am feeling sorry for myself again. The dress was pretty awesome, if I do say so myself. It would hug my curves if I had any (I'm 12), it goes to my knees and in a deep purple with a white ribbon around the waist. I looked at myself in cracked mirror, I hadn't gone green overnight or anything, so that was an improvement. My sun-streaked mid-back length hair was understandably in need of a brush and my huge green eyes had sleep in the corners.

"OI! ALL YOU LITTLE LONERS BETTER GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

How very charming. That was Miss Oregon, owner of this trash heap. I sighed and ran down the 7 flights of rackety stairs and into the dining hall. Bowls of mashed wheat, beef and water were being passed down the table. Yum-yum. Appetising. I sat with Willow and Hugo on my left and Briley on my right.

"Are you nervous?" Briley muttered under his breath.

"Nah" I muttered back "I mean it's just me, right?"

He laughed shakily then shook his head. "I don't want you to die…" He sounded like a six year old.

"Well, I'm trying to avoid it too"

"CHILDREN! SILENCE!" Great, Miss Oregon had just walked in and her voice echoed around the hall. "As you know today is the day of the reaping and I have taken the liability to enter your names in fifty more times, that way I can guarantee that I won't be seeing at least one of you ever again." She looked around expectantly as if she had just told the greatest joke in the World. I laughed manically and abnormally loudly so the whole dining room turned and looked at me. Miss Oregon glared at me.

"I think you should know, Aimee Renton, that I entered your name 100 more times" She smirked at me.

"Ooh, if I had boots on, I'd be quaking in them" I shot back. Her smirk disappeared.

Somewhere in the distance, a horn blew, loud and clear. It was time for reaping.


	2. The reaping and the Idiot

**Thanks to Emmileeblue for the favourite and review. Thanks to ilovedoodle for the author and story favourite and the review also! You guys rock!**

Ok, the reaping. Whoop! Scary right? To be honest, I was a bit shaky but nothing much. If I was picked, I was picked, right? Whatever. Some of my fellow 12-year-olds _were _quaking in their boots. But hey, some people have things to live for right? I guess the kids at the orphanage were something to come back to. The only way I'll volunteer is if one of those gets picked. They were kinda like family to me I guess. Well, some of them are and yet some are idiots.

It was a short walk there, only a mile or so. It _was_ quite hot, and we weren't allowed any water because _apparently _there was none left- even though Miss Oregon had a full 3 litre bottle in her hand. And Miss Oregon was _so_ concerned about our health (note sarcasm). I hadn't been to the reaping before, but chances are that I'll be picked in the reaping some time in my life because of stupid Miss Oregon entering me more times for tesserae. 101 slips of paper for me at the age of 12? Not great. I think she really does hate me- not that I'm surprised.

I walked next to Briley with my head down. I'm not saying I was scared, but I was trying not to be noticed. I don't know why. The screaming of the peace keepers got louder as we approached the justice building, and the stream of children got thicker. I'm guessing I'm the only one with 101 entries here. I hugged Briley as the boys and girls got separated.

"Good luck," I said.

He gave me a sad smile "Same to you."

We went our separate ways (Oh God that sounded dramatic) and I watched his mop head of shaggy brown hair bob out of view. I sighed. I was trying to block thoughts of what would happen in the next hour or so. I lined up to get my finger pricked and blood taken. Katie Rees was behind me. I forgot to tell you, I think, that I'm not just best friends with Briley- I'm in a threesome gang. Me and Katie and Briley all arrived on the same day. Katie is in the dorm/prison cell next to ours on the 7th floor. She has thin, blonde hair, lighter than mine, and really likes to talk about boys. Like Lucas, the boy in our school. I think he looks like a monkey, personally, but maybe that's just my taste.

"Hi!" Katie said from behind me. I turned around.

"Hey!" I replied "Fancy seeing you here!"

She laughed at my sarcasm and pointed to something behind me.

"Go on" She urged "It's your turn!"

Oh. So it was. The women was pretty rude, if I do say so myself. She was all like, 'hold out your hand, wrong one, stop being an arse, don't pull a face at me, I'll have you arrested', and shit like that. We were herded into a fenced off area. Boys on one side and girls on the other. There was a long wait while the crying ones were shoved into the mess of children on either side of the square. There was a long silence. Awkward even. Then suddenly, our district escort appeared out of no-where and literally yelled into the microphone

"Welcome! Welcome! To the district 10 reaping! I hope you are all having fun and enjoy the next half hour!"

I made a 'What the hell?' face. Looking around, several people were laughing at what she just said, several were also making my trademark 'What the hell?' face and many were like, 'huh?'.

Our district escort is called Cloud. I'm pretty sure those of you reading this are also making a 'what the hell?' face. What sort of name is Cloud anyway? I'm strange, but at least I have a fairly normal name. Anyway, 'Cloud'... You know what? She looks like a clown. So I'm now calling her 'Clown'. Clown put on a film about the war ect... All the time it was on I was looking at Briley.

Wouldn't it be cool if I was reaped, and won, and came back a victor? The youngest to ever win. I smiled at the thought. I'd have Briley and Willow and Hugo and Katie living in my victors village house. I'd get the orphanage done up and Miss Oregon locked up in jail for cruelty. And we'd have loads of good food and nice clothes and I can get Mum and Dad a better grave and...

My daydream continued.

"Ladies first!"

I was jolted back to reality.

You know that feeling when you don't know the answer to the question in class and the teachers gonna pick on a random person for an answer and everyone is just sitting there like: 'please don't pick me, please don't pick me'? Yeah, well everyone in that square was feeling that at that moment. Clown fished around in the glass bowl for a while then, in an instant, pulled out a white slip of paper.

She walked over to the microphone and read it out:

"Aimee Renton"

Shit. You know that feeling when the teacher _does _pick on you for the answer and you just sit there and everyone stares at you? Or that feeling of nervousness that is in the pit of your stomach before you get on the rollercoaster that is _really _scary? Or the feeling before the big test that will decide your future?

Yeah, well, I was feeling that, times, like, 1000. Everyone was staring at me. Back off. I breathed in and out. Katie squeezed my hand. Not that that was incredibly reassuring at this point. The girls made way for me, some patted me on the back. Thanks, that makes it worse. I hate people touching me. I took shaky steps over the ground towards the stage. Clown was standing there smiling, looking scarily like the joker- 'Why so serious?'

"Come on dearie, come on" Clown said in her in-understandable capitol accent.

What? I'm not a dog, not last time I checked anyway. I was tempted to go 'woof woof' for a joke. But I didn't.

I mounted the stage and looked out into the crowd, focusing on Katie, who was crying slightly, and Briley, whose eyes were watering. I'm the one who might die, and I'm not crying. Get a grip.

"Any volunteers?"

Silence.

Gee, thanks district 10, a 12 year old with no training might die and no-one is willing to replace her? Great.

"Now for the boys!"

I was fine if I died, but not Briley. I could never kill him, not in a million years, for all the tea in China (whatever China is or wherever that saying came from).

"Joe Limpton!"

A weedy looking boy was singled out by everyone staring at him. Never seen him before.

"I VOLUNTEER!"

The shout came from a tall, muscular boy with blond, short hair. He was 18 and his name was Idiot. Just kidding. It should be though, or Stuck Up Bragging Stupid Ass would suit him better. His preferred name was Devlin. I preferred my names personally. He strode onto stage, looking like he ruled the World. Some of the girls squealed in delight. Ew, gross.

When we were meant to shake hands, I stuck mine out politely. You'll never guess what he did. He spat on it.

I shook in anger. What the hell? Clown looked at him in disgust, along with me. No-one else even noticed. He saw Clowns look and quickly shook my hand, smiling sweetly. The audience ahhhed. Grrrr. I actually growled quietly.

It is on.


	3. This is getting emotional

**Thank you to Frances Odair for her review- thank you for being truthful, for some reason that comment made my day. Thanks to ilovedoodle for her continuous reviews. Please R&R! And read ilovedoodle's fanfic! It's pretty awesome.**

All the way inside 'The Clown' was shooting 'The Ass' dirty looks. Not that I'm complaining or anything. Gross, his spit was on my hand. I felt like throwing up. Most girls would kill to have some of his saliva on their hands. Not me.

He was shooting me supposedly 'sexy' looks as we made our way through the justice building. He was wiggling his eyebrows and licking his lips.

I personally thought it looked like he was having an aneurism or something.

We were led into our rooms. Next door I could hear girls squealing as they touched the douche bag's abs or whatever. Shudder.

-Katie's POV- (**This is also set in chapter 2.)**

Aimee. It was Aimee. I looked at her. Her expression seemed like an expressionless rock. Not that rocks had expressions in the first place.I gave her hand a squeeze. I don't think she noticed. Her face was white and she looked like she was going to throw up. When she was on the stage, she looked so small. She had no chance. None at all.

A thousand scenarios flashed through my head. Her with a sliced open neck. Her intestines spilled on the ground with a knife in her stomach. An arrow in her eye, blood dripping down her face into her mouth.

I looked up again to see Aimee staring at me. Looking at her about to be dragged to her death made my day-mares more realistic.

"Any volunteers?"

I prayed desperately that someone would volunteer. But they didn't. Joe Limpton was chosen for the boys. Alice is going out with him... He's sooo fit! And he hosts the best parties... Wow, I wish I went to one of his parties! Apparently he's a really good dancer...

I couldn't believe I was thinking about him when my best friend was standing up there. Remind me to kill myself later. Bad thing to say at this moment. The next thing I saw was that dreamy guy Devlin smiling that killer smile at her and shaking her hand. *swoon* Aimee was scowling at him as if her life depended of it. Why? Doesn't she find him attractive- at all? What is wrong with her?

Then everyone was streaming out of the square. I was fighting against the force of hundreds of children to get to the door Aimee, Devlin and Cloud had disappeared into. Briley was doing the same in the other side of the square.

Suddenly a wrinkled hand grabbed my shoulder and forced me backwards.

"And where do you think you are going young lady?" Crap, Miss Oregon. Where does she think I'm going? The freaking moon?

"To see her," I replied. Duh.

"I don't think so. She'll be dead in around 2 weeks anyway." A smirk played on her cracked lips.

Somehow that really set me off. I was shrieking and screaming and wailing and was sobbing slightly too. I began to hit Miss Oregon and pushed her over onto her arse. A fat guy with weird clothes on who resembled a doughnut lunged at me. I don't know why they made him security. He was going at around 0.15 miles an hour. I shot up the stairs and through the door, Briley on my heels. I was badass.

We burst into the first room we saw. Wrong one. _But __Devlin _was in there. He had pulled his sleeve up and some girls were touching his biceps. OMG I wanted to be them. I was willing to stand there all day, oogling, but stupid Briley yanked me by my hair into the next room. Aimee was in there, looking at her nails. I ran over to her, great ugly tears running down my face, making my eyes blotchy and red.

She was going to die. And it was mine and Briley's fault. I didn't know how- but it was.

-Aimee's POV-

I spent the next 3 minutes comforting Katie, ironically. She would not shut up. Briley wasn't any better. He was sulking like a two-year-old who didn't get an Elmo teddy for his birthday. They both felt guilty, for my imminent death, probably. Just a guess.

Suddenly, Miss Oregon strode in. Her face was red and you could nearly see steam coming from her ears. Ouch. She stomped over to Katie and Briley, grabbing them by the wrists. I wanted them to stay. Katie began to scream horribly (**If you've seen the film, imagine Prim's screams- could break glass windows). **She was still screeching bloody murder as she was dragged down the corridor. Briley turned to me, a small, silver tear streaking down his cheek.

He smiled a half-smile. He put his hand up. I slapped it. Good times. I nodded. He nodded. He turned. He nearly left. He didn't. He turned around . Pecked my lips. He left.

I was alone. With a bunch of psychopaths.

We were led outside by some guy who probably ate 3 small children and district 12's food supply for breakfast. 'Wonder man', the Clown and Me (the only normal one there) got into a car, Clown wouldn't shut up about the capitol and the 'devil in human form' kept stroking my hair.

So I bit his hand.

You should of seen his face. The best thing ever. Hahahahaha. He went a deep shade of red and looked out of the car window, nursing his poor wickle hand.

You'll never guess what. Clown was holding her stomach in silent laughter.

She was smiling. Or, I think she was, maybe it was a makeup malfunction or something.

When I got onto the train, the first thing I registered was our mentor, Ajax. He eyed me up and down and shrugged. I clenched my fists and scowled. I think I know what's coming.

When Devlin came in of course, Ajax's face freaking lit up!

"Sit down, sit down," Ajax said to Devlin, gesturing to the chair.

I was shaking in anger. I was ready to rip their faces off. They turned away from me, and began to talk about how to survive and how good 'The stuck up bragging snob' was… La di da di da etc.

I was fuming. I existed too, right?


	4. The other reapings

**For those of you asking, yes, Aimee is based on me. This chapters pretty boring, but I find the ending pretty funny! R&R Please! And can people please bear in mind I'm pretty young, so I understand I'm not a great writer- but I try my best! :)**

My room on the train was beautiful. Not an understatement. And I'm not the sort of girl who calls a lot of things beautiful- trust me.

The walls were dark purple and baby pink, there was a queen sized poster bed in the middle, with a violet duvet and lots of fluffy white pillows. The carpet was springy and a dark pink. There was a white desk littered with fancy paper and pens and pencils ect… I don't know why- maybe they thought drawing pretty pictures might distract me from my ever-nearing death?

"Well, what can you do? Spear, axe, sword , bow and arrows, knifes? What? All of them? Good good, then you have a good chance, unlike Little Miss Tiny through there!" I swear, Ajax's voice probably could have been heard in District 4.

Let me get something straight- I am smaller than Ajax and Devlin- naturally, but for my age and gender (and the fact I've only had about 1 good meal in my existence.) I'm pretty tall- I'm nearing 5'4". And 'Miss Tiny?' He couldn't think of a better insult than that? For God's sake.

I sighed and flopped down onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. Tears threatening to well in my eyes. I tried to distract myself. What had Briley meant with that kiss? I mean, we're just friends- right? What if he wants to be my _boyfriend? _I shot up and looked around, horrified that that thought had just appeared in my head. Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew.

I flopped back onto the pillows once more, trying to think of something else to distract myself with. What would my room be like in the capitol? Why do I care?

I rolled over; face planted the pillow and screamed. I hope the pillows were efficient in muffling shrieks. Eventually my energy wore out. I turned back over and sighed. My eyelids were getting heavy…

Then I heard the creak of my door and my senses went on hyperalert. I shot up and glued my eyes to the door. A young women walked in, she had long, wavy brown hair and reminded me of my mother. She spoke very softly, as if speaking too loud would set off a bomb.

"Um, Ajax called for you, the reaping's are on and dinner is ready" The women mumbled.

She was a capitol assistant, not an avox. I was glad, I wondered if you could see the half of their tongue when they opened their mouth.

"Okay…" So of course Ajax couldn't be bothered to call 4 metres down the train for me.

The capitol assistant shot me a sympathetic look then hesitantly backed out of the room. I sighed and hopped up. I walked out of the door then headed down the hall.

The lounging carriage had pure gold walls, crystal tables, bowls and cutlery and deep blue woven couches. Ajax, Clown and Devlin were sitting on the couches, being handed strange skinny emerald-coloured fish covered in some sort of jelly by an avox.

Devlin smirked at me, Clown smiled and Ajax ignored me when I came in. I sat down and turned my attention to the projection that was displayed on the wall.

Caesar Flickerman was just announcing the start of the reaping's. First, naturally was District 1. The girl was called Satin. She was really gorgeous, with long, light blonde hair, curly. She was rich, obviously. The boy was called Vine and resembled Finnick Odair, he was also rich. Both had volunteered and were probably trained. Although trained, they were never as deadly as district 2.

District 2 reaped a girl called Alana. Although lots of girls volunteered, she waved them down. She had brown, mid-length, spiky hair in a ponytail. She seemed a little too cocky for my taste. The boy was called Slate, he was muscled, and volunteered. He seemed pretty determined. Both were trained, better than district 1, more than likely.

District 3 tributes were a lot less prepared. The girl was called Dayta. She was 14 and skinny, small and very weedy. She wouldn't last long, I could tell. She was stuttering and hyperventilating by the time she got to the stage. The boy was 12, like me. His name was Cordin. He reminded me a lot of Briley; he had a dark brown mop-head and chocolate eyes. I figured he was just about the same height as me. He didn't seem nervous, but not confident either. Sort of in the middle, like me.

District 4 had two weird tributes this year. The girl, Ula, was 15. At first glance she seemed pretty normal, but closer up, you could tell she was unstable. Her pupils were freakily slit like a cats and she made animalistic noises to anyone who didn't get out of her way within 0.3 seconds. The boy wasn't as bad. His name was Zale. He was tall and skinny, but you wouldn't expect him to come from district 4 as he didn't seem to have trained at all.

District 5's tributes were fairly normal. Vida, the girl, was 16, small and skinny. The boy, Heller, had a broken arm in a make-shift sling. That didn't exactly put the odds in his favour.

District 6's tributes were hilarious, to say the least. The girl was called Kiva, she had a double chin, ginger hair in a bob, glasses and a very spotty face. On her way up to the stage, she fell flat on her face. The boy was called Byke. And he really needed to get a bike. Get it? A bike… Byke? Oh, forget it- maybe humour isn't my strongest point. Anyways, Byke (who was, relating to my earlier joke, overweight. Hang on, where the hell are District 6 getting all this food from?) went barrelling through the crowd, knocking several thousand 12 year olds to the ground.

District 7's tributes weren't even really worth mentioning. Her name was Ava and his name was Grover. They were average height, both with brown hair and brown eyes.

District 8's tributes were surprisingly strong this year. The girl was 17 with bright red (dyed, not ginger) waist length hair. Caesar commented that she was the granddaughter of previous victor Brutus. I bet she'd been training. Her name was Lacey. The boy was called Rollag and was muscled, like Slate from district 2. He seemed like a cross between him and the guy who looked like Finnick from district 1. A lot of sponsors coming his way I suspect.

District 9's tributes were similar to those of district 8. The girl was called Mazie, she had very large, dominant blue eyes and long, curly brown hair. She looked like she'd trained. The boy was called Rye. He wasn't handsome but he did have very long, muscly legs. Both had volunteered.

Then it was me and Devlin. Caesars comment on me was 'that I was very pretty and handled being reaped very well.' Of course, he wouldn't stop going on and on about how amazing Devlin was. I'm not going to tell you what he said, because it would make you sick if I did.

District 11 had a girl called Willow, who was 13 and a boy called Bean, who was 14. (**Bean! Hahahaha!) **Neither of them were very exciting.

District 12's tributes, were, like last year, very weak and feeble. Nelly and Ash. Something tells me they'll be naked in the parade this year…

At last it was over. I stretched in my seat then got up. I nodded at Clown and began to plod back down the corridor. Unfortunately, I felt like I was about to puke- maybe because of the 100's of profiteroles I ate earlier. Yuck.

Another unfortunate event that occurred was Devlin. He had somehow managed to sneak up behind me and pin me against the wall. He put his hand over my mouth. It's a shame I couldn't scream, because at that moment, I was 99.9% sure he was going to rape me.

"This," He murmured, getting creepier by the second, "is payback for what you did to me in the car."

In the second it took me to remember that I bit him in the car, he had me in an arm lock and began to choke me. I hated it. I was flexing my throat, trying to get air, but he wouldn't let go. My lungs were screaming for oxygen.

At that moment, Ajax strolled down the hall. I thought he might try to help me, but noooo. He stood there, cheering Devlin on. Are they BOTH trying to kill me? The more excited Ajax got at my at-least-10-seconds-away-death, the tighter Devlin choked me.

Devlin is a moron, because he forgot I have legs, very powerful ones too. I launched my foot back and, luckily for me, it hit right where the sun don't shine. Devlin doubled over and I took the chance to flip around and punch him right in the nose. Blood began to flow instantly.

Ajax stopped cheering and held me back.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

I turned to him. I felt like I was about to explode. I think I have anger issues.

"You saw!" I screamed at him, "You saw what he did to me and didn't stop him! Now you're blaming me?! Are you an idiot or WHAT?!"

I wriggled out of his grasp and ran to my room.

That wasn't great.

**I laughed at that end bit. R&R please! :D**


	5. Yeahsoum

Hey guys, I know no-one will read this, probably, but Katie told me to put up a notice.

I am not continuing with this story, I haven't updated in ages, and my style of writing seems kinda childish to me now. It wasn't a great story in the first place, and I've had lots going on the past couple of months. If you want me to continue, just tell me, and I will. I have loads of ideas for other fanfictions anyway, which are 10 times better.

Thank you to all my beautiful reviewers, peace out.


End file.
